


Star Crossed Archers

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Changing The Course Of My Fortunes [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: As is Thorin, But they are such a good looking pair, M/M, Thranduil is going to be so mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to ‘Recovery, Redemption and Romance’. </p><p>Kíli and Legolas might just be the worst couple in all of Middle Earth according to their families but they are both so good looking and so they just might end up kissing in the forest anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed Archers

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer –** I don’t own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did. I really, really don’t own the quote at the start. 
> 
> I never meant to get so invested in these two but Thorin and Thranduil are going to be sooooooooo mad and it will be glorious…eventually.  
> Also, thank you to the person who suggested this couple - I wouldn't have written this without you.

** **

**Lovely cover by[sra_danvers](http://sradanvers.tumblr.com/post/48438499332/star-crossed-archers-by-moonbeam-luvsbitca)  
**

  
**Star Crossed Archers**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / First Sight \ \ \ 'RR &R Chapter 17 - Meetings And Anger'**

Legolas stood at the edge of the forest to watch what the Men of Dale were doing with their farms.

The forest around him sang with new life and the sounds of growing, flowing, and fruiting that only the wood elves could hear. The most powerful of the wood elves had all been out to ask the forest to produce more to get the dwarves and Men through the next few months until the Lake-town farms were producing again. By then Legolas hoped that there would be trade routes in place and the forest could be allowed to rest and regrow at its own pace. Legolas wondered when he father would become aware of what he had done with his mother's help but he was not worried; his father's dislike of dwarves and all they brought to this land was not shared by all of the Elves of Mirkwood and many were happy to see the mountain reclaimed and the destruction of Smaug stopped forever.

Bilbo appeared riding towards the farms and Legolas could not help the tiny smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. The hobbit was a unique creature, even for his kind, and he had proven himself to be the most interesting of the company that had travelled to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. Legolas had met very few hobbits in his life but most had been secretive, little beings that wanted to see elves but were distrustful of anything that wished to talk to them. Bilbo was stranger than any hobbit he'd met, so far from his hobbit-hole and holding his own against a mountain of dwarves. He was forging friendships with Men and helping to rebuild an entire kingdom – so very far removed from the hobbits Legolas has seen before. Legolas had seen the way Thorin Oaskenshield had looked at his hobbit and it made him wish he could be a spy within the walls of the Lonely Mountain so he could see how that particular relationship played out.

Suddenly another pony appeared, with a dwarfish rider, and Legolas let his eyes flick over the new dwarf, not one that had attended the farms before but he looked familiar. Legolas looked more closely and realised it was the dark haired heir to Thorin that was riding out, Kíli. Legolas remembered him from the meeting in the mountain, he had been silent for the most part but had obviously been in a lot of pain and even the powders of Men could not hide the fact that Kíli had been almost mortally wounded in the Battle of Five Armies. Legolas remembered the way the dwarf had fought, with honour and fierceness, and he had also seen him fall. The healing abilities of the hobbit were to be commended and he was sure the dwarves were writing songs about him already.

This was the first time however that Legolas had seen Kíli when he was neither filthy from battle or sick from his wounds…he was quite good looking – not as hairy as most dwarves with the same long hair and firm, wide muscles as the rest of his species.

Kíli looked up and Legolas let himself drift back into the shadows so that he could continue to watch the dwarf and hobbit as they rode to the farms and began to work. The elves that had left his father's halls as his guard soon grew restless and Legolas turned his back on the sight of a hobbit and dwarf working on the farms of Men but he decided to visit again to watch over their progress. It would give him a chance to whisper prayers to the trees and plants to keep producing food into the winter.

Legolas took one last look at the dark-haired dwarf before he turned away.

**/ / /**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this, little snippets to compliment the Kíli/Legolas relationship in RR&R. Enjoy.


End file.
